Marimo Sandwich
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: ZoroxSanjixZoro A swordsman and cook sandwich. Three-way Smut


Zoro's face stressed a little under the sunlight. Damn, hadn't it been night time just a few moments ago? Using his hand to shield away the sun's rays, the swordsman finally opened his eyes and looked around. The image that met his eyes was a calming one, the scene of the Sunny just as he always saw it. He didn't have any time to get sentimental about it or anything, though.

Using the rail he lifted himself up and glanced around. They were on some port of an island it seemed. It'd explain why all the others seemed to be missing in action. Yeah, sure they all had their own areas of the ship to go to, but there was still a sudden lack of their presence about. It irked him slightly, the idea that they reached land and went off without him, but the smell of food lingering past brought his attention elsewhere, to the door of the kitchen.

The cook. He was still here then, probably feeling again making healthy meal was much more important than discovering town, should rations be alright. He already knew what would happen if he entered there randomly, probably including dodging some 'that's what you get for fucking sleeping' kicks, but regardless started on his way there. He halted though in front of the door, his hand lingering just above the knob.

There were muffles from inside. Perhaps some of the crew was still around? He doubted it though, since it was low and deep and sounded like Sanji. He could have been humming, maybe singing. But to whom? Himself? Zoro furrowed his brows. Well there really was only one way for him to find out.

He opened the door swiftly, noticing the blondes frame off to the side behind the kitchen island, catering to some of his creations. He paused and stopped his hush words when the door closed, his back tensing. Zoro didn't falter though, walking over to the island.

"Oi cook, who you talkin' to in here?" He asked, amused at first until he got a little closer and something seemed off...

Had Sanji gotten taller? That wasn't right though, there's no way he'd gotten taller over night like that. He continued a few steps... a little unsteadily. Was Sanji alright? He usually at least acknowledged him with an insult by now.

Sanji furrowed his brows, taking a deep breath. Asshole didn't know what humming was or how to keep the peace? He turned, glaring over at the Marimo when- his heart skipped. Wait a minute. That was Zoro but... Not his Zoro. What the hell? His eye widened. It was a different sight that he hadn't seen in two years at least, a younger Zoro. He flushed slightly.

"Zoro- you... what the fuck?" He muttered, looking him down.

Zoro's mouth went dry. What the hell had happened to the cook?! He looked older and his hair was parted differently. He was definitely taller and his facial hair more defined...He was mature and hot as hell.

"Cook..." Zoro repeated the nickname in bewilderment and confusion. "The hell happened to you? Go through a growth spurt or something?"

Sanji's heart was still pounding fast and he reluctantly ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know what happened to me asshole!" He snapped in his defense, before dropping his arm and going toward Zoro for a closer look. "Now... what the hell happened to you? Why are you like that? Don't tell me you found a way to get young again or some shit! What fruit did you almost eat this time?"

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean? I didn't do shit and no I haven't found a way-"

"You haven't been separated for two years yet have you? You don't... remember any of this?" Sanji hesitated to ask but gestured to the room.

"Tch, are you retarded? I know the Sunny. What separation..? And I don't know what the hell is wrong with your head-"  
"Not even this?!" Growled Sanji lifted a hand up and gesturing to an engagement ring.

Zoro's eyes seemed to spark a little at that, whether in curiosity or jealousy he wasn't sure. The cook was getting married or had been hitched? Now he was really certain he hadn't just slept through the night. He glanced around. What the hell was going on here?

"Uh..."

"Oh hell no. You are not going to go lose your memory and turn younger or some shit and leave me!"

Sanji gritted his teeth. This was just what they needed! It had taken him forever to finally ask and finally be engaged to the dumb ass he was not going to let all that time spent be in vain.

"Oi what the hell are you-"

Sanji didn't let him finish. He grabbed him by his shirt and brought him in close, clashing teeth in a kiss. Perhaps this was some fairytale piece of crap where a lover's kiss would bring him back. He loosened his grip and gasped back, wiping at his mouth of the slobber, as it had been as passionate as he could muster in his slight panic. He scanned the younger Marimo's face, waiting for any sign of change.

"Remember yet?"  
Zoro was speechless however. Sanji... had just kissed him? Well it wasn't the first time in his life getting kissed by the blonde, they'd been out together a few random times here and there on their adventure but... feeling a kiss so willingly from the cook, especially now when he's a little older appearing and well...very attractive.

"N-No. Maybe you should try again?" He suggested, clearing his throat.

Sanji scowled. Dammit, it was worth a try! He grabbed this Zoro by his shirt.

"Fuck this, we're going to Chopper. Find out what's wrong with you."

"Oi! Wait! First what the hell is wrong with you? What happened to you? Why do you look like that...?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, dragging the idiot with him out from behind the kitchen island.

"You idiot this is the future for you, it's been over two years later here. And this... don't worry about the ring now it's-"

"Our ring." Came the smug response from the figure in the door way. "Now what's going on here?"

Both Sanji and young Zoro turned their heads in confusion. How was it they were hearing Zoro's voice, when he was right here not talking... unless...? It was odd, but true. The present Zoro that Sanji knew and had certain affairs with, was right there at the door. He watched as he locked it and began his way over.

"Wait... what... then who... How?" Sanji released his grip on the younger Zoro taking a step back.

This made no sense whatsoever! How could there be two shit heads? Why was one normal and one younger...? Which one of these assholes was his?

Younger Zoro stared at the older version of himself in mild shock. That was him, it had to be him. There was this eerie feeling that he was looking at a reflection of himself he didn't know even existed. Though from what he could tell he'd gotten taller as well and much more powerful. He was curious how one of his eyes found its way damaged, but still overall satisfied with the future him. However, that left him to think back to what his future self had just mentioned.

Our Rings? As in he and Sanji were really engaged? Just the thought gave him unknown and mysterious feelings as he glanced over at the cooks hand. They were going to get married...? He could see the blonde's face turn bloodshot and he purposely tried to look away.

It was foolish to be bashful about it since, well that younger version of Zoro would grow up to be this version and to ask him to get married, but still... Something about being seen in such a vulnerable way made his skin slightly shiver.

"We're getting married...?"

The older Zoro was by his Sanji now, draping an arm purposely over the cook's shoulders and bringing him close to nuzzle at his neck before kissing him affectionately on the cheek. He let out a slight purr in agreement at his younger selve's confusion then, gazing amusingly over at him nodded.

"Mmm... For awhile..."

Annoyed, Sanji pushed Zoro's hand away and glared over at the young Zoro. If he was from the past, here for some unknown reason he wanted to express some words.

"Against my will you shitty Marimos! Worst decision in my life! Don't even try it when you get back to the past idiot. Save us the trouble."

Older Zoro rolled his eyes. "Diva, don't mind him. Start as early as you can..." His hand was back in place just moments after Sanji had tried to move it, trailing up the front of his frame and to his chest...

"It's definitely worth it..." He continued to explain, his hand palming an area right next to one of Sanji's clothed nipples.

It made the cook's breath hitch slightly, his face continuing to burn as he let out an agitated noise, a soft spot. Now he was mad and shoving Zoro away.

"Asshole! What did I tell you about doing that?"

Young Zoro's eyes were wide and he himself couldn't escape the flush on his face. Why was this so exciting to him? For some reason watching this version of himself, up and close to that version of the cook, was captivating. Why was that sending his blood so fast south?  
Older Zoro chuckled.

"Oi Cook, who knows how long he gets to visit... maybe we should have some fun? Show him how it works, yeah?"

Sanji met his eyes with the most intense stare he could muster.

"I'm not your fucking toy Marimo- Ah..." He had to cringe forward against him, as he wasn't paying attention to the arm that was once over his shoulder.

The hand went south just to check if a certain entrance was still in reach, not that it would change any of these future plans of the Marimo anyway.

"You always complained about me taking too long to make a move... let's give him a practice round, shall we?"

Then before Sanji could realize it a solid push was given into his back, lunging him forward into the younger version of his lover suddenly. Young Zoro didn't even think, instinctively wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him closer as if to keep him safe from the fall... It wasn't the best thing to do. The feeling of old Sanji grinding up against him, no doubt encouraging his hardening erection further. It was bad because he knew the Cook could feel it beneath his pants, knew he was turning him on. Sanji had already gotten turned on only from the harassment of one nipple and some whispered words from either Zoro's mouth, regretfully.

Sanji dared to glance up at his face, meeting his eyes and driving the younger Marimo somewhere he hadn't planned to go. He helped him up a little, but only in order to grind into him, his arms around him moving lower to massage at his ass. Sanji cursed out, realizing both Marimos were fucking traitors and burying his face in his white shirt, something he hadn't seen in years.

Post Zoro was grinning, watching from his spot a few paces away, watching as his younger self cuffed his hands around Sanji's ass and just sighed. Really, how inexperienced had he been? It was actually becoming quite odd, as his jealous seemed to rise. Was it even possible for him to get jealous of himself? Well, if the twinges to his chest had any indication it would seem it was very possible indeed.

"That's not how you grind the cook idiot..." He growled, coming up behind Sanji. "It's like this."

He was teasing as he moved up against the cook's backside with his hard erection twitching behind his trousers. Sanji couldn't help but hold on to the earlier version of his fiancee, groaning out softly at being in the middle of a fucking swordsman sandwich.

The cook had definitely lost any arguments here, as the two versions of Zoro agreed on one thing. It was time to unwrap their delicate cook and have a much closer taste. They began to strip him of his clothes, younger Zoro watching his fingers and wiling them to work on Sanji's shirt buttons faster while his future self wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and worked at the buckles before his groin.

When young Zoro did pull apart Sanji's shirt he was stunned, this version of the cook far more ripped and chizzled than his younger counterpart. He practically ripped the shirt off and eagerly moved to his chest. Since he'd seen the way Sanji squirmed to light harassment of his nipple, his lips were dying of curiosity.

His tongue slithered out from between his teeth and circle around its pouted tip, causing him to chuckle at the way the blonde shivered. He licked and nipped at them passionately, a low hum escaping from inside him. But he didn't want to be the only one enjoying himself.

Ignoring the fact that there was an older version of himself around and continuing to harass the backside of their cook, the young Zoro's hand trailed down, his fingers tracing the side of Sanji's excited erection blindly, since his eyes were closed to further help his sensual experience. Hearing Sanji moan above him again it was enough to encourage him to tease it with the tops of his fingers near his tip.

He wasn't even noticing the way older Zoro had interlocked his arms with Sanji's from behind, restricting him from moving just so he could watch sharply with his one eye what his former self was accomplishing. Just watching what it would look like if he had attacked Sanji like this at that age was extremely turning him on. But he had to be alert and not daze off, as he nuzzled against his cook's neck and left him sweet kisses before cooing whispers in his ear to calm down.

Sanji strained his face though, refusing to make the sounds his body wanted to make regardless.

"Fucking bastards!" He panted out, glaring towards the ceiling as his body moved in rhythm with the Marimos. "I didn't sign up for this shit...!"

But neither swordsman was buying it. They knew the cook was just eating the attention. However, there was one problem that upset the older Zoro, since it was a situation he'd found himself dealing with a lot more often these days. The Cook's body was so sensitized from constant pleasuring that he was already leaking pre-cum, the threat of being about to blow very real. It made him curse.

Young Zoro's eyes reopened slowly and he gazed up at his own face, scowling at the unknown reason to his anger, since hadn't he willingly thrown Sanji this way? It wasn't until the older version gestured to Sanji's erection in his formers hand that it began to make sense. Pre Zoro leaned away from his snack of Sanji's nipple and gazed down at the precum, cussing under his breath as well. That was no fun at all.

However a stray thought came across his mind and he smirked.

"I got this." He explained, leaving his place on Sanji to bend down where he'd thrown his clothes.

On the floor was Sanji's tie and he grabbed it, experimentally pulling each of its ends at the same time to hear it snap. Foolish Cook, trying to still look professional all the time, it'd become his downfall when he saw the real uses his tie could be used for. Playing back one of his favorite fantasies, Zoro junior tied the tie around Sanji and listened to him struggle and damn him for eternity.

At the same time, while grinning a toothy grin and being proud of his other version, Post Zoro guided Sanji closer to the floor. Without the risk of him blowing too early, it opened the door for lots of unique and fun activities for the Marimos. All the while silencing any protests from Sanji with his lips, shushing him affectionately.

Then things switched to tag team mode with Sanji on his back. Older Zoro shot a glare to his younger self and whispered something to him that Sanji could not make out through the pounding of his head. He wanted to release so fucking bad but couldn't, his face burning redder in humiliation and stimulation at the same time.

Pre Zoro nodded a little nervously, pushing Sanji's legs up lightly. It was intimidating, since he was nothing shy of a virgin, never getting even close to near this with his younger cook. Swallowing his fear though, he located Sanji's back entrance and his fingers lightly circled at the top. It was now or never.

Feeling his fingers at his ass though, Sanji's head shot straight up. But again before actual words could be formed, the feeling of his more experienced Marimo's mouth taking him inside his mouth shut him up, giving him only groans to say. His hand came back to his face and he closed his eyes, lightly biting into his knuckle to restrain more noise.

Post Zoro then looked over at the other, watching as he entered the first finger and he practically chuckled with Sanji still inside his mouth. In fact, he pulled himself back out from around it, saliva trailing from his lips as it shivered in the air, to express his opinion.

"This is an older Cook idiot, you think he can't handle a little pain?" He laughed.

Pre Zoro took a deep breath. He supposed if he thought about it and his future self seemed pretty sex crazed, it would only be natural if Sanji was used to being a little rough handled. That and he was dying to get inside him so fucking bad. So instead of wasting more time, he opened his pants and released his erection before moving up to place and angle himself with Sanji's entrance, but only to find himself hesitating when he took in the full image of an exposed Sanji for the taking.

Feeling him hesitate and knowing that his Zoro was no longer sucking him off, the over stimulated Sanji hissed.

"Don't fucking listen to him! You better use some fucking lube-"  
He was silenced though by the chuckle of his Marimo when he literally stuck a dick in his mouth to silence him. Sanji nearly would have gagged, if he hadn't totally trained his gag reflex, glaring up at him as Zoro grabbed his hair and demanded him to suck. Sanji complied begrudgingly. Pleased, his Zoro peered back at the action going on down under, his annoyance coming back when he realized his former self still hadn't done anything. Surely he wasn't going to chicken out on a once in a life time experience?

No far from it, as his younger self met his glare head on.

"Do you think..." He began, replaying his fantasy still inside his head. "We can flip him over? I've always kind of wanted to take this bastard with his face on the ground."

Sanji nearly choked listening to that, shoving Zoro's dick out of his mouth to give his opinion.

"Like hell if I'm letting you shove my face into the ground!"  
But Zoro still had a grip on his hair and laughed.

"I remember that dream. Of course, let's roll 'em."

Before Sanji could even understand what was happening there were two sets of hands on him, caressing him and gently moving him over. At least the bastards could remember through their shitty lust that there were reasons to be a tad bit more gentle. When things finally stopped he found himself on his elbows, his ass in the air, his erection stinging from wanting release already. Post Zoro was in front of him and Sanji was slightly touched, hell no he'd still kill him anyway, that he wasn't actually making his face go into the ground.

Instead he kissed him, whispering softly soothing things. Sanji glowered at him, sure he could act like the biggest perverted bastard when his younger version shows up but would try and smooth things over when he thought he couldn't hear? It made Sanji nearly want to snort and he would have, if it hadn't been the sudden intrusion into his ass. He yelled out, gripping his hands into his Zoro's skin as Pre Zoro dug into his thighs and maneuvered himself inside the blonde.

He definitely wasn't going to be wasting time about this, certainly not when there was an ass in his face that was just too good to pass up. Sanji closed his eyes tight. His face winced and he looked back up into his Marimo's face pleadingly..

"Fuck Zoro... Bastard...please..!"  
He needed this release, the fucking tie was killing him. He felt like he could explode all the while being ripped apart at the seams from the raw power of young Zoro. He wasn't even as big as his future self, but still raw was raw. His Zoro stroked his hair affectionately until smirking. He had just the remedy for sore throat and it yet again came in the shape of his eager erection.

However he only let him suck enough to fully drench it in saliva before lifting up Sanji's head by his chin, watching the tears fall around his cheeks because the thrusts from behind were no doubt painful. Zoro knew enough that they'd become numb, but he still wanted more. Sure he'd given his younger self a thrill, but he as well had an enormous appetite that wanted filling.

So while the one Zoro was inside, he helped a protesting and way past his limit Sanji to his knees. He didn't like feeling lonely when his cook was right here in his arms.

"Don't worry..." He whispered breathlessly in Sanji's ear before kissing the side of his face. "I won't let him take you alone."  
It made Sanji's eye widen as he cussed out his no's in Zoro's direction but only having them fall on deaf ears. Older Zoro, much to his other's surprise helped himself, coming in from the front right against the image of his past. Taking a moment to just rejoice in the feeling of Sanji's body against him, he braced himself and began to enter in, listening to the chime of all of their grunts and growls as he did.

Sanji however was more on the pleading part of things. He was going to die, right here and not see the All Blue. Death by being ripped apart at the seams by the Marimos, the ultimate humiliation, or just exploding from the very need. He was in such a haze he didn't even realize the way he'd began to twist his tongue around the Past Zoro's fingers he'd wrapped around the side of his mouth.

Together the Marimos begin to move, assisted by the slickness of their precum and the blood from the cook's raw reaction to the friction. It took most of their attention at first, Post Zoro finding himself having to nudge away Sanji's hand from trying to pull off the tie off from himself.

"Relax, Cook." He instructed through a hiss. "We're dying here..."

Though Sanji could care less about their pleasure at this point. Until, of course, their teamwork paid off and they both managed to find the spot Sanji had honestly hoped they wouldn't, clear into his prostate and causing him to shudder, the need to release so overwhelming. Both Zoros exchanged looks, knowing full well that they are close to their limits, much to their dismay. So together they had a silent discussion until finally the tie came off.

A few thrusts later felt like heaven sent, Sanji releasing out hard and trembling while his back tried to arch, making a mess of himself and his Zoro. It was enough to cause his insides to squeeze them unbearably close together, creating such glorious friction that they both reach their ends inside the exhausted cook, variants of his name escaping their lips.

Sanji was silent then, trying his best to catch his breath and hide into his Zoro's chest in flustered embarrassment. Neither of them had noticed at first the way their spent marimo visitor began to vanish before them, not at least until the backside of the blonde became much more spacious.

Younger Zoro lifted his head, an odd feeling coming over him at the same time. Suddenly the heat from the inside of Sanji was nonexistent and he was no longer there in the sunny. Well, that one in the future anyway. His pants were still open though while he continued resting on his knees, still covered in the remnants of blood and release from his fun. He caught his breath, reaching for the first thing in the storage room, where he had appeared, he could find to clean himself up.

By the time he judged himself as suitable to go out again, the door to the storage opened and he was met with a warm familiar face that confirmed him that yes, he was indeed home.

"The hell are you doing down here, Marimo?" The past Sanji asked, walking in and looking around, until of course he noticed the rag Zoro was holding.

Zoro followed his eyes, seeing it as well. "Oh uh..." He stuttered, throwing it away to the side... "I was just..."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. The Marimo didn't even have to say anything, it was clear as day exactly what he had just been doing. Pervert. But before he could toss out any insult, he swallowed, feeling the dark eyes of his crush scan down his body and rest towards his crotch. Was he really trying to check out his package or what...?  
Zoro grinned though, shaking his head. If his journey had taught him anything it was that he needed to just get it over with and let the cook know his real feelings, among other things that might benefit happening earlier...

"Just warming up is all..." His voice regained it's composure and he took a step closer, brushing his hand lightly against Sanji's shoulder. "Bout time you showed up."

* * *

**THANK YOU DEA , Myladyday for beta-ing this monstrosity. And Thank you Henni (Gagakuma) and Nyuu (Aries) for helping me with an outline of what should go down in a three way. They got the inspiration juices flowing and it was written for those girls anyway cause peer pressure so I hope they enjoyed ove rall as well. All details were requests by them. *^* Please enjoy! I broke new pervert territory with this!**


End file.
